


Beautiful Oblivion

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to wake up Sandburg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Oblivion

## Beautiful Oblivion

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer.Aren't you supposed to be reading the story by now? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

* * *

It's time to play a game I like to call . . . . Wake the Sandburg. 

It's not an easy game, but it's so much fun. He's not exactly a morning person, you see. I think it's because he bounces around with so much energy most of the time. When he's on, he's on . . . .and when he's off, well, it takes a while for him to recharge. 

I usually start by pulling the sheets off of him. It never wakes him up, that would be too easy. He just curls up more from the cold. 

Sometimes I tickle him awake, but he doesn't always appreciate that. Besides, the last time I did I had a black eye for a week. Pointy elbows notwithstanding, there are more opportune ways to win this game. 

Sometimes I have to wake him up quickly. The alarm rarely wakes him and I'm not sure why he sets it every night, knowing that I'll be the reason he wakes up. But that's not something to think about now. 

I'm sorting through the hundreds of ways to wake him up, thinking, considering, plotting. I never thought my work in covert-ops would come in handy in my love life, but there you are. 

His heartbeat has picked up. I really should get started here. 

My hands are drawn to his skin, as are my lips. I caress him gently, a well placed stroke here and there stretches him out again. He won't be cold now. 

I blow a stream of air over his nipple. It hardly requires Sentinel eyesight to see it firming up, drawing the silver ring up with it. Fighting instinct I move up his neck, enjoying the feel of his cheek against mine. He shaves both in the morning and right before coming to bed, but sometimes I prefer him scruffy. 

Finally I make my way back down again. I pay homage to his abs. They were developed by a rigourous program of exercise when he became a detective. Just the thought of what always happened after he was hot and sweaty makes my blood boil another degree. 

I bypass his morning erection for now. No sense in jumping the gun, metaphorically speaking, although I do take a deep breath. He jumps a little as I kiss his knee and a lick to the inside of his thigh spreads his legs more. 

I wish we had time for more, but if I don't get him awake now, we'll be late. I pull myself onto his body, and kiss his Adam's apple, feeling his pulse increase again. I'm grinding down and he's pushing up and somewhere in this little dance of ours, he comes with a soft sigh. Just as he opens his eyes for the first time, I let go. 

I come to still lying on top of him and he rubs our noses together as if we were gnomes. 

"Morning, Jim." 

"Good morning, Chief." God, I love this game. 

* * *

End Beautiful Oblivion by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
